poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Stu-art McMoy
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Doogal page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BrerJake90 (Talk) 04:38, October 19, 2012 Messages Messages From Zach Messages from Freddieholc Messages from Iamnater1225 Hello Stuart, How's everything? Don't worry, ZackLEGOHarryPotter and I will help anyway we can. Uh, I have a new account man, I am now Stu-art McMoy .5 ~~Stu-art McMoy .5~~ Messages from Pokemonlover1 I made the page for The Cutie Mark Crusaders and the Skarloey Engines in Cyberchase. Thank you ~~Stu-art McMoy~~ Where's Freddieholc, Iamnater1226 and Pokemonlover1? I made the page for Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Transformers Revenge of the Fallen. Would you like to create Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Planes. No. ~~Stu-art McMoy~~ Why? Would you like to create Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Wreck-It Ralph ''on March 8, 2013 and then ''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Planes this fall. Please! NO!!!! I don't have the movies, I don't want to, and I'm still working on my Transformers films! Give me a break!~~Stu-art McMoy~~ AND I don't wanna do the films you guys put in the catergory ment for me! ~~Stu-art McMoy~~ When are you going to make Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Transformers Revenge of the Fallen? I'm working on it. ~~Stu-art McMoy~~ How's Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Transformers Revenge of the Fallen coming along? Would you do Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Thomas and the Magic Railroad ''movie? After you done ''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen, Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Transformers: The Dark Moon ''and ''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle Go Home on the Range movies. Revenge of the Fallen's doing good, and no thank you to Twilight's Sparkle's Adventures of Thomas and The Magic Railroad. ~~Stu-art McMoy~~ I made the pages for Inez, Jackie and Matt (from Cyberchase). Get the pictures of them. How's progress on Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Transformers Revenge of the Fallen?It's doing fine, but please stop asking me.~~Stu-art McMoy~~ I am making the pages for your engines. I made all the pages for your engines. You did a splendid job making you own engines. So, you would make the rest of your engines. All right? Yeah I made all my engines ~~Stu-art McMoy~~ All right, upload all your engines! Would you upload the posters for battleship and doogal?Batt Battleship yes, but not Doogal, I can't find the movie poster. ~~Stu-art McMoy~~ Would you upload the poster now? How's Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Transformers Revenge of the Fallen coming along? I've got writer's block with that one, I 've been working on Dark of the Moon until I can get a good idea~~ Stu-art McMoy~~ There's loads of Doogal posters. Just look up doogal poster and there you have it. You're still going to have Paxton, Stanley and Rosie in this one aren't you?. I don't want Thomas and Twilight to be killed. Okay okay, what about knocked uncousious?~~Stu-art McMoy~~ Much better. I don't want them to die with Sam. And are you doing Wreck-It-Ralph? No I'm not ~~Stu-art McMoy~~ I don't want them to meet the Primes either. Why? It makes perfect sense why they'd meet the primes, because when one's knocked out some people can see the afterlife and god sends them back. So it makes perfect sense for them to see the primes, is that good enough for you?~~Stu-art McMoy~~ Like I said I don't want them to die with Sam. They are not going to die! Just be knocked unconious into a short coma, a COMA!!!! SO, they won't die! They will only be knocked into a coma unconious! How come you don't have Paxton, Stanley, Rosie, Heckle and Jeckle, Cool McCool, Sophie and Sky in your series? Because Paxton, Stanley, and Rosie are minor characters and I don't wanna, plus I don't have Heckle and jeckle and Cool McCool cartoons and Mamma Mia. ~~ Stu-art McMoy~~ In the end of The Search for the Cutie Mark Crusaders, do the CMC not getting the cutie marks and they will continue search for their talents and get the Cutie Marks. Well not exactally, they don't get their cutie marks and they don't set off again, they decide since Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon are in jail, they'll wait a while before they go crusading again and spend time with their best friends.~~Stu-art McMoy~~ I have an idea! Would Applejack owns the Train (from The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh - The Good, the Bad and the Tigger) to be an apple cider train? Can you call it and create the apple cider train with logos and signatures? I can try to do that, plus I think she could own another train.~~Stu-art McMoy~~ I created the train for Applejack and I even made a plane for Pinkie Pie. ~~Stu-art McMoy~~ How's everything on Vimeo today? It's going good.~~Stu-art McMoy~~ What do you think of Rainbow Dash's SeaDuck? I think it's a ridiculous idea, in my mind Rainbow wouldn't own sea plane, she'd own an F-22 lock head raptor jet.~~Stu-art McMoy~~ Okay. I made the page for Rainbow Dash's Raptor Jet and will you upload the picture of it? Please! What about Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Shining Armor and Princess Cadence owns something? What is something that Shining Armor and Princess Cadence owns? What do you think of Shining Armor's SeaDuck? What about something would own by Spike, Shining Armor and Princess Cadence. What about Shining Armor and Princess Cadence? I said, now is Shining Armor and Princess Cadence. And then, Twilight Sparkle. Are you gonna make Twilight's crop duster plane that looks just like Dusty Crophopper (from Disney's Planes)? Where is Iamnater1225? Who will owns a crop duster airplane in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Chronicles? Hey if your interested would you do Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meets The Incredibles? And if you are, PLEASE have Paxton, Stanley and Rosie in it. No. ~~Stu-art McMoy~~ When will Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Jungle Book 2 be ready? Uh bad news, I can't access my wiki or receive emails from wiki, something's wrong so I'm now known as a wikia contributer~~Stu-art McMoy~~ How's everything on Vimeo today? Atention everyone, I can't acease this account any more so I made a new one.~~Stu-art McMoy .5~~